Trapped
by No Identite
Summary: "Kau tampan Uzumaki Naruto", batin orang yang sedari tadi memandangi dirinya sendiri dari pantulan kaca tersebut pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kenapa kau malah terperangkap dalam keadaan yang tidak mengenakkan ini?" / M Rated, Lime inside, I've warned you.


Sepasang mata sedang memandang langit di atas sana yang berwarna senada dengan kedua iris matanya. Ia memerhatikan langit yang terlihat tenang itu dengan seksama. ia sedang menanti seseorang yang telah lama tak ia jumpai, seorang yang spesial mungkin tapi tidak juga karena mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, mereka hanya teman atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sahabat.

Sepasang mata itu mengedarkan pandangannya, tempat ini indah dan tenang pikirnya. Meskipun letaknya yang berada di jantung kota Konoha yang sangat ramai—padat namun suasana disini sangat jauh berbeda dengan suasana yang berada di luar pagar taman ini, memang tempat yang sesuai untuk melepas penat dari hiruk-pikuk kota. Sepasang mata itu masih melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sesosok yang mungkin dikenalnya tetapi nihil. Sosok yang ia tunggu belum datang. Kemudian tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada sosok yang sangat ia kenal yang ia lihat dari pantulan kaca yang berada di sebelah tempat duduknya. Sosok itu memiliki wajah yang rupawan namun terkesan manis meskipun sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda, memiliki mata yang teduh, hidung mancung, dan jangan lupakan garis yang berada di kedua pipinya—membuat parasnya semakin manis.

"Kau tampan Uzumaki Naruto", batin orang yang sedari tadi memandangi dirinya sendiri dari pantulan kaca tersebut pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa kau malah terperangkap dalam keadaan yang tidak mengenakkan ini?" tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menerawang kembali ke langit yang berada di atasnya, memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik disana sedangkan pada kenyatannya langit itu sangat luas dan hanya terdapat beberapa awan yang melayang dengan perlahan.

 **Trapped**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Miss Typo(s), EYD yang kurang tertata, lime, dan masih banyak lagi yang akan kalian temukan di dalamnya**

 **If you think this is not what you're looking for, just click "Back"**

"Ne, teme. Mau kemana lagi kita? Aku sudah selesai membeli peralatan yang aku butuhkan untuk praktek menggambar besok", tanya seorang pemuda berambut blonde sambil menunjukkan kantong belanjaannya pada pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ke toko buku", jawab pemuda yang dipanggil teme tersebut tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tidak dapat berharap banyak dari seorang Uchiha, eh?" kata pemuda blonde itu lagi, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda Uchiha yang sedikit berada di depannya.

"Hn", orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengeluarkan gumaman.

Kedua pemuda tersebut memasuki toko buku kemudian salah satu pemuda yang berambut hitam kebiruan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju deretan buku yang berlabel ilmu kedokteran.

"Sasuke, kalau sudah selesai cari aku di bagian komik ya", seru pemuda berambut blonde pada temannya tadi. Pemuda yang dimaksud hanya melihat teman blondenya kemudian kembali menuju rak buku berlabel ilmu kedokteran dan mencari buku yang ia perlukan sedangkan pemuda yang satunya langsung menuju ke deretan buku yang berlabel komik.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang dipanggil Sasuke—dan sebelumnya juga dipanggil teme oleh teman blondenya—bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan anak seorang pemilik perusahaan Farmasi yang cukup terkenal di seluruh dunia, Uchiha Corp. tidak seperti kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, yang berniat melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga, Sasuke lebih memilih menjadi dokter dan berjalan di jalan berbeda dengan apa yang telah keluarganya lakukan dari dulu meskipun menjadi dokter masih memiliki kaitan dengan perusahaan Farmasi yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke melihat-lihat judul buku yang ditata rapi di rak di depannya. Ia masih mencari-cari judul buku yang ia perlukan dan setelah mencari pada rak yang berada di ujung kanan akhirnya ia menemukan buku yang ia cari. Setelah memegang buku yang ia perlukan, ia melangkahkan kakinya pada rak-rak buku yang berlabel komik dan mencari teman blondenya.

"Naruto, ayo pulang", kata Sasuke pada teman blondenya yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan oleh teman blondenya—yang ternyata bernama Naruto tersebut.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kasir yang berada di dekat pintu keluar untuk membayar buku yang telah dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Bukunya tebal sekali, kau akan membacanya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Harus kupahami, lebih tepatnya", jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, sungguh berat kuliah di jurusan ilmu kedokteran. Aku mungkin baru beberapa minggu akan langsung keluar", kata Naruto menimpali jawaban Sasuke.

"Dasar, dobe", jawab sasuke sambil menyerahkan buku yang ia pegang kepada kasir dan membayar buku tersebut sedangkan Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Naruto—pemuda yang dipanggil dobe oleh Sasuke—atau Uzumaki Naruto merupakan anak seorang produser yang telah banyak menghasilkan karya-karya yang menyabet banyak penghargaan di berbagai festival film baik nasional maupun internasional, Namikaze Minato. Entah kenapa, ia malah memilih berkuliah di jurusan seni rupa daripada belajar ilmu perfilman dan masuk ke dunia yang digeluti ayahnya tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari toko buku tersebut, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke apartemen mereka karena hari sudah mulai senja.

"Sasuke aku pakai kamar mandinya duluan ya", kata Naruto setelah ia meletakkan belanjaannya di dekat meja belajar.

"Kenapa tidak bersama saja? Kau mau mandi kan?" jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? Kita sudah besar, sasuke. Apa kau tidak malu mandi bersama dengan pemuda lain. Selain itu kita tidak mandi di pemandian umum, kau tahu?" jawab Naruto heran dengan temannya yang bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

"Besar?" tanya Sasuke dengan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak mengerti dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Yang kau maksud ini?' kata sasuke lagi sambil memegang sesuatu yang berada di tengah selangkangan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Naruto kaget karena tindakan Sasuke barusan dan secara refleks menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Bercanda", jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit senyum miring yang sangat misterius.

"Tidak lucu, teme", kata Naruto yang langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mandi. "Dasar teme, selera humornya jelek sekali", batin Naruto.

Naruto sedang akan membersihkan badannya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Kau mau bercanda lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan menunjukkan wajah yang sedikit jengah karena menurutnya candaan sasuke barusan tidak ada lucunya sama sekali. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"He, jangan mendekat, teme. Aku mau mandi, sudah sana keluar", kata Naruto sambil mencoba mendorong—mengusir sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Lepaskan", tangan yang Naruto gunakan untuk mendorong sasuke keluar tiba-tiba di pegang oleh Sasuke sendiri dan Naruto mulai sedikit panic karena Sasuke terlihat tidak tenang seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke, kau demam atau apa? Kau aneh. Dan lepaskan tanganku", kata Naruto, sedikit terselip rasa khawatir dengan kemungkinan Sasuke sedang sakit.

"Hn" sasuke hanya mengeluarkan kata andalannya dengan tetap memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan mulai memindahkan kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di dalam genggamannya tersebut ke belakang tubuh Naruto. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dan menghimpitnya diantara tembok dan tubuh Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Naruto.

"Naruto, aku lapar" katanya dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat di tenggorokan karena mungkin sekarang ia sedang bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau lapar, makan, teme. Kenapa kau malah menggangguku di sini", jawab Naruto dengan sedikit memberikan senyum terpaksanya, ia ingin mengurangi ketegangan yang sekarang ia hadapi. Naruto masih khawatir dengan kemungkinan Sasuke sakit karena biasanya ia akan manja pada Naruto kalau merasakan kurang enak badan.

"Ini rasa lapar yang berbeda, dobe" kata Sasuke, pada akhirnya ia menyerah pada nafsunya. Tanpa memberikan Naruto waktu untuk menimpali perkataannya, Sasuke mengulum daun telinga Naruto yang berada tepat di sisi kanannya karena dari tadi Sasuke tidak beranjak dari posisinya yang seperti memeluk Naruto sambil memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang ia simpan di belakang tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto masih mencoba berontak dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya selain untuk mengurangi rasa geli yang ia rasakan ketika sasuke mengulum telinganya.

"Te-teme, hei, kau kenapa ?", tanya Naruto lirih, pada akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan suara karena Sasuke yang masih betah bermain dengan daun telinga kirinya dan pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab Sasuke dengan menghembuskan napasnya di telinga Naruto yang semakin membuat Naruto geli dan merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan. Naruto mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang sekarang tengah mengaduk-aduk perutnya, ia masih mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke, tangannya masih bergerak-gerak tak beraturan mencoba melepaskan kungkungan tubuh Sasuke yang melingkupinya. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya pada kedua tangan Naruto dan Naruto pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, tetapi Naruto malah membeku dan melupakan niatnya untuk melepaskan diri dari pemuda Uchiha yang ada di depannya karena sesuatu yang lembut tengah menyentuh bibirnya, Sesuatu yang memiliki tekstur yang sama dengan bibirnya, bibir sang Uchiha.

Tidak ada lumatan maupun nafsu yang mendominasi sentuhan kedua bibir berlainan pemilik tersebut, hanya menempel seperti sedang menjaga sesuatu yang sangat rapuh, sentuhan yang benar-benar halus dan penuh ketulusan.

Tetapi ternyata Uchiha bukan orang yang dapat dengan mudah melepaskan sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan karena setelah sentuhan-sentuhan yang tidak menuntut, sekarang Sasuke malah mulai melumat bibir Naruto dengan napas yang semakin memburu, lalu Naruto? Entah kenapa setelah mendapat sentuhan pertama yang sangat lembut itu, Naruto seperti menyerah begitu saja dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Buktinya, walaupun bibir Sasuke semakin menuntut untuk menginvasi bibir Naruto, ia membiarkannya begitu saja mulai dari lumatan pada bibir Naruto yang, entah kenapa, Naruto balas dengan senang hati, lidah Sasuke yang mengelus belah bibir Naruto yang kemudian Naruto membuka bibirnya begitu saja dan pertarungan lidah keduanya di dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto terus menanggapi sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan, merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau, Sasuke mulai menelusuri inci demi inci tubuh tan yang ada di depannya. Ia menelusuri tubuh itu dengan sangat hati-hati dan teliti seperti enggan untuk melewatkan satu bagian pun. Sasuke menjamah tubuh tersebut mulai dari leher, lekukan leher, bahu, lengan, punggung, dada, perut Naruto dan kemudian kembali ke dada Naruto karena ia menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan disukai oleh Naruto sendiri.

Sasuke menyentuh kedua tonjolan yang ada di dada Naruto dan tubuh Naruto meresponnya dengan baik. Naruto merasa kurang nyaman ketika kedua tangan Sasuke berada tepat berada di atas tonjolan yang ada di dadanya. Tubuhnyapun semakin bergerak tak nyaman ketika secara bergantian Sasuke memainkan—memilin kedua nipplenya.

"Sa-sa-sasuke, hentikan, sudah" suara Naruto sedikit lirih, berusaha untuk tidak mendesah di hadapan Sasuke. Naruto tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang sekarang tengah ia rasakan, sensasi yang diberikan oleh sentuhan Sasuke.

"Hn", gumam sasuke yang menjawab perintah—permintaan Naruto barusan. Tetapi bukannya berhenti, sentuhan Sasuke malah semakin menjadi. Sekarang, sebelah tangan Sasuke tengah mengelus perut rata sahabatnya tersebut sementara tangan satunya masih memainkan nipple Naruto. Semakin Naruto mencoba untuk menahan desahannya, semakin gencar pula Sasuke menyerang titik sensitive yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan, jangan kau tahan", kata—perintah Sasuke dengan suara yang semakin serak dan berat sembari sedikit menyenggol sesuatu yang berada di tengan selangkangan Naruto dengan kakinya. Naruto yang mendengar suara Sasuke seperti tertarik ke dalam dimensi dimana Sasuke yang menjadi penguasanya sehingga dalam sekejap desahanpun lolos dari belah bibir Naruto.

"Ssshhh, Sasuke"

Sasuke yang akhirnya mendengar desahan Naruto semakin intensif menjamah tubuh Naruto, ia ingin mendengar desahan demi desahan yang lolos dari mulut Naruto yang sejak beberapa detik lalu telah membuat Sasuke menjadi ketergantungan. Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Naruto tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya di dada serta perut Naruto. Ia menghirup aroma Naruto dalam-dalam kamudian ia mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang Naruto dengan bibirnya, menciumi setiap inci kulit leher itu, mengecap rasanya dan meninggalkan beberapa saliva yang mengalir membentuk aliran yang lolos ke dada Naruto. Setelah puas mengecap rasa yang memabukkan dari Naruto, Sasuke membuat tanda kepemilikan atas diri Naruto di cerukan leher tersebut, ia menggigit kulit yang mempesona tersebut merasakan kembali rasa yang sangat memabukkan dari tubuh yang sedang dihimpitnya itu, rasa yang telah bercampur dengan cairan merah berasa besi itu mengenai indera pengecap Sasuke. Perpaduan kedua rasa tersebut semakin membuat Sasuke tak terkendali. Ia membuat tanda yang sama di banyak tempat di leher tersebut.

"Sssssshhhhh, Ssasuke. Sakit, sudah", Naruto sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang mendera kulit lehernya atau mungkin ia masih berpikir bahwa tanda yang ditinggalkan Sasuke tidak akan hilang dalam waktu yang lama.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan rintihan Naruto yang memintanya berhenti, ia malah mengalihkan kegiatan menandai Uzumaki Naruto ke bagian dada Naruto. Di sana, ia melakukan hal yang sama, mengecup-menjilat-menggigit-menjilat-membuat tanda di tubuh Naruto. Ia pun mulai bergerak ke arah nipple Naruto. Ia mengulum nipple tersebut bergantian dengan pilinan tangannya, membuat pemiliknya semakin intensif mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang Sasuke sukai.

Kegiatan keduanya membuat jantung mereka memompa darah semakin cepat, mengalir deras menuju pembuluh darah yang berada di sekujur tubuh mereka. Sasuke pun membimbing tubuh Naruto menuju bath-tub yang ada di sana, mendudukkan Naruto pada pinggirnya dan menurunkan kegiatannya menuju perut Naruto dan suara-suara desahan semakin memenuhi ruangan itu. Sasuke menambah kegiatannya dengan mengelus sesuatu yang berada di bawah perut Naruto, mengelusnya dengan lembut kemudian menggenggamnya dan menaik-turunkan tangannya.

"Ngghh, Sss-sa-'ke", Naruto kesulitan mengeluarkan suaranya karena sensasi yang telah mengaduk-aduk perutnya, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

Mendengar napas Naruto yang semakin tidak beraturan membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan tangannya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah Naruto. Wajah yang memerah itu, mata yang sedikit berembun itu, serta ekspresi wajah yang sedikit kecewa karena sensasi aneh tapi menyenangkan itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke tidak tahan dan meningkatkan nafsu dari pemuda Uchiha sendiri, Sasuke kembali meletakkan tangannya pada sesuatu, milik Naruto, yang telah menegang karena kegiatan mereka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Naruto yang menyayu. Dan dapat dilihat bahwa wajah Naruto semakin memerah seiring dengan gerakan tangan Sasuke tetapi Naruto berusaha menahan desahannya karena Sasuke yang memandanginya, Naruto malu mengeluarkan desahannya ketika Sasuke masih memandanginya, dan Sasuke benci Naruto yang menahan desahannya maka sekarang Sasuke menurunkan arah pandangnya menuju sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia perlakukan dengan halus, ia mengecupnya, menjilatnya dengan sensual kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, menempatkan sesuatu tersebut pada kungkungan hangat yang memabukkan dan membuat pemiliknya tak dapat lagi menahan erangan. Sasuke menaik-turunkan kepalanya seiring dengan gerakan tangannya.

"Shhh, Sa-shhh, ke". Erangan dan desahan yang lolos dari bibir Naruto membuat Sasuke mempercepat tempo permainannya. Sasuke ingin terus-menerus mendengar namanya disebut oleh Naruto disertai dengan desahan-desahan yang terdengar sangat indah. Tangan kiri Sasuke ia gunakan untuk menelusuri tubuh bagian bawah Naruto tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya yang memanjakan Naruto. Tangan tersebut mengelus benda kenyal yang ia temukan di sana, mengelus keduanya secara bergantian, membelai belahan yang terdapat di antara keduanya, mengikuti aliran tersebut dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang kiranya dapat membuat mereka berdua melayang. Sasuke menyentuh sesuatu yang masih tertutup tersebut, memasukkan satu jarinya dan direspon dengan tubuh Naruto yang bergetar. Jari Sasuke mencoba untuk sedikit membuka sesuatu tersebut dengan menambahkan satu jarinya pada tempat itu, membuat gerakan yang dapat memperlebarnya dan ketika ia merasa sudah cukup mempersiapkannya, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari sana. Sasuke menghentikan semua kegiatannya, tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang hampir mencapai batasnya, kemudian melucuti pakaiannya sendiri yang masih menempel hingga keduanya sama-sama polos kemudian membimbing tubuh Naruto agar memunggungi Sasuke, memudahkan akses bagi Sasuke sendiri, semua Sasuke lakukan tanpa mendapat perlawanan dari Naruto karena logika mereka yang telah menguap. Sasuke menempatkan dirinya sedemikian rupa, karena mereka telah sampai pada ritual puncak dari kegiatan mereka. Sasuke mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka, membuat Naruto merasa tubuhnya terbelah, sakit yang tidak dapat ia gambarkan membuatnya hampir menitikkan air mata, tetapi gerakan tangan Sasuke pada miliknya mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit yang menderanya dan tak lama kemudian ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi oleh desahan dan erangan, hanya bedanya, erangan dan desahan itu sekarang berasal dari dua orang yang tengah melakukan kegiatan penyatuan diri mereka, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Membiarkan diri mereka terhanyut akan nafsu yang telah memenuhi diri dan pikiran mereka, meninggalkan segala kerasionalan yang ada, membuai mereka, dan menerbangkan mereka menuju kenikmatan duniawi yang membuat setiap insan takluk akan sensasinya, dan membiarkan diri mereka menjadi candu bagi satu sama lain.

Naruto kembali pada dunia nyata ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan yang tertangkap pada penglihatannya adalah seseorang yang memakai setelan hitam sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat dan gaya rambut pantat ayamnya tak pernah berubah sejak mereka kecil.

"Jangan melamun", suara orang tersebut sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi teguran temannya tersebut. "Aku tidak melamun Sasuke, hanya tiba-tiba teringat akan masa lalu" jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Maaf", suara Sasuke sangat lirih, nyaris menyerupai bisikan namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Naruto. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Manusia dapat merasakan ketertarikan satu sama lain, dan mereka dapat melakukan sesuatu yang mengekspresikan perasaannya tersebut baik dengan hal-hal yang berupa perhatian maupun sentuhan", Naruto mulai tersenyum kecut ketika mengucapkan kata sentuhan. "Tapi terkadang ketertarikan tersebut tidak dapat berakhir menjadi sebuah jalinan indah yang seperti mereka cita-citakan karena jalan takdir mereka berbeda dan tentunya mereka tidak dapat menyatukan jalan yang berbeda tersebut karena memang begitulah adanya. Meskipun begitu, manusia bukanlah makhluk yang mudah puas akan sesuatu sehingga mereka akan terus mencari sesuatu yang dapat memuaskan mereka dan berusaha untuk meraih semua yang mereka inginkan, termasuk kepemilikan atas seseorang".

Sasuke masih terdiam, memahami setiap kata demi kata yang telah Naruto ucapkan, menghela napas sejenak. "Tapi Naruto, manusia itu juga lucu, mereka membuat aturan yang telah menjadi konvensi antar sesamanya tapi pada akhirnya mereka juga yang melanggar aturan tersebut dan tidak mau mengaku atas kesalahan maupun keserakahannya".

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Keserakahan manusia tidak ada batasnya maka dari itu mereka akan melakukan berbagai cara agar dapat memenuhi rasa serakahnya meskipun mereka melakukannya berdasarkan pada hal yang seharusnya menjadi hal suci dan tidak dapat dicampuradukkan dengan keserakahan, yaitu cinta".

Keduanya terdiam menikmati detik demi detik waktu yang bergulir mengiringi kebersamaan mereka, mencoba menerka pikiran masing-masing dan tanpa sadar seorang wanita berambut merah jambu mendekati keduanya dalam langkah yang tak terdengar, mencoba mengagetkan keduanya dengan menepuk kedua pundak berlainan pemilik dengan kedua tangannya. Pada waktu yang bersamaan mereka menoleh pada wanita tersebut dan tersenyum. Si wanita kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diantara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hei, apa yang kalian pikirkan?" tanya wanita tersebut.

"Hanya berbincang hal-hal ringan, Sakura", Naruto yang pertama kali dapat mengeluarkan dirinya dari diam yang sedari tadi melandanya pada wanita yang ia panggil Sakura.

"Jadi kalian sudah selesai memilih baju pengantin untuk Sakura?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Sudah, tapi karena pemiliknya adalah temanku sendiri jadi kami sedikit berbincang. Lalu aku meminta Sasuke ke sini terlebih dahulu, aku tidak ingin kau menunggu terlalu lama, Naruto", jelas Sakura dengan senyum yang setia bertengger di wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu baik, Sakura. Seharusnya jangan terlalu memikirkanku, ini kan persiapan pernikahan kalian", Naruto menimpali.

"Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkanmu Naruto? Kau kan sahabat baik dari calon suamiku, bahkan kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tentu aku juga akan memperhatikan dan memperlakukanmu seperti sahabat baikku sendiri", jawab Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Sudah, hentikan. Sudah jam makan siang", Sasuke telah kembali dari pemikirannya dan mencoba melerai Naruto dan Sakura, Haruno Sakura, calon istrinya.

"Ah, kau benar", seru Sakura sambil melihat jam yang tertali rapi di tangan kirinya. "Ayo kita ke restoran yang biasa", katanya sambil menarik kedua pemuda tersebut, berjalan mendahului mereka, mneinggalkan keduanya yang berjalan beriringan di belakangnya.

"Kau beruntung, Sasuke. Dia gadis yang sangat baik", kata Naruto.

"Sangat baik hingga aku tidak tega menyakitinya, tetapi malah pada akhirnya menyakitimu" tukas Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku kekasihmu?" jawab Naruto yang diiringi dengan senyum sinis.

"Candaanku tak pernah lucu ya?" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Selera humor marga Uchiha itu benar-benar unik ya?" jawab Naruto, dan akhirnya keduanya sama-sama tertawa ringan karena selera humor Sasuke yang benar-benar buruk itu.

"Aku memang bukan kekasihmu, Sasuke. Tetapi ikatan antara kita lebih kuat dari itu, bukan ikatan sahabat dari kecil, ikatan yang tak dapat diungkapkan hanya dengan kata yang diketahui oleh manusia. Dan akupun termasuk orang yang serakah karena masih menginginkanmu berada di sisiku, aku serakah karena perasaanku sendiri, perasaan yang sebenarnya ingin mengklaim dirimu sebagai milikku. Tetapi aku tak sanggup melakukannya karena aku lebih memilih tetap bisa melihatmu daripada harus menyatakan semuanya dan membuatmu jauh dan berada di luar jangkauan tanganku. Kau pun membiarkan semuanya seperti ini jadi aku pun yakin bahwa kaupun ingin semuanya tetap sama, tidak berubah dan kita masih dapat memandang satu sama lain, berada pada jangkauan kita masing-masing. Aku pun memilih tetap seperti ini, Sasuke. Biarkanlah perasaan ini terpendam karena aku yakin kita saling memahami dan cukup tahu hal yang harus kita jaga dan segala batasan-batasannya", batin Naruto membiarkan dirinya menjadi sahabat kecil Sasuke di mata Sakura, menempatkan Sasuke di tempat spesial dan tersembunyi di dalam hati Naruto sendiri.

 **A/N : Yattaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai. Maaf kalau lime-nya kurang mateng dan jadinya kurang asem. Saya tidak berani kalau harus membuat lemon karena pasti saya sudah tewas sebelum menyelesaikan fict ini. Mungkin banyak pembaca yang bingung mengenai plotnya atau bagaiamana? Kalau para pembaca berkenan, saya akan mem-publish bagaian Sasuke point of view sehingga cerita dan point permasalahannya menjadi jelas. Silakan hubungi saya kalau kalian menginginkannya.**

 **Terima Kasih telah meluangkan waktu kalian membaca karya saya ini. Dan Terima kasih juga untuk momo-neechan yang bersedia menjadi Beta Reader *bow***

 **Silakan tinggalkan Review, Saran atau Flame jika kalian berkenan, saya menghargai apapun apresiasi kalian terhadap karya saya**

 **Sekali lagi Terima Kasih dan Semoga Berjumpa Lagi di fic saya yang lainnya.**


End file.
